All is Fair in Love and War
by Shelke of Transparency
Summary: Yuki is in conflict of 3 guys her best friend, her love interest/ tutor and finally her crush who will she choose will she finally find herself as well as fix her relationship with her sister and surive Ambers bullying?


**Shelke- **** Hello everyone I've written another story based on my Candy if you wish to add me on my candy love pm me**

**Yuki- Anyways Shelke doesn't own My Candy Love she would get rid of the AP system if she did. But read on. **

* * *

**Yuki's POV-**

I had my notebook open to take notes for geometry with my pencil in hand and with my hand holding my chin while I slowly listen to my

math teacher drone on and on with her lesson. I begin to stare out the window thinking about my first year of Sweet Amoris High as well

as my household. "Ms. Yuki pay attention" I look over at her and say "Alright alright" then Miss. Reyes ignores through out the period that

I am grateful for. When the bell rung I gather my stuff in my backpack and walk out the door to meet Castiel at the courtyard. Since Nat is

probably too busy and I have no one where Lysander is but, I wish to talk him but I'll just settle with Castiel since I can bug him with my

hair color.

**Courtyard Yuki's Pov-**

When I reach the courtyard, I didn't see anyone there until someone ruffles my hair when the offender stop I hear him say "Geez I didn't

know black was the new sliver". I just raise my hands to fix my hair starting by putting my razor cut bangs to the left side of my face then

flatten my hair that was sticking out. I huff and cross my arms and turn to face Castiel who just smirks at saying "So what's the reason

this time I doubt you wanted to change your hair black". "I don't like being compared to her we're nothing alike" "A bit drastic much." I

just roll my eyes and stick out my tongue with a sliver tongue ring though the middle. Castiel grabs a lock of my hair and says "Keep it

sliver black doesn't fit your personality" then he lets go and heads to the gym he waves at as I wave back. I go over to the bench and sit

down I pull out my phone with me and my sister smiling when we were little. "No messages and no missed calls that's good" the bell rings

telling I need to get on to class so I decide to go to my band class even though I'm tempted to skip to avoid Amber.

**Second Period Band Yuki's POV-**

I enter my class with an emotionless face I grab my flute from my cubby spot and I walk over by the drums and sit down I open my

backpack and place my headphones on and turn on Lolitawork Libretto by Konan Wakeshima. It's relaxing to hear her voice and listen to

the cello I prop up one leg and lay my arm on it and leave the other out I start to go through a few of Konan's songs. Someone kicks my

leg I move my leg towards me and I take off my headphones and look up to see Amber looking down on me. "Oh! Not practicing during

class and attempt to hurt another student Nathaniel would be so disappointed in you". Amber says while smirks at me I just stare at

saying "Oh I thought you were someone worth apologizing to" she replies saying "Oh I didn't know you dyed your hair did your self-

esteem go down". I just keep staring at her but, then she lowers her voice and says "Keep my brother out of this if I do get Letcher again

because of you I'll ruin you are we clear". I say in a bored tone "Crystal clear" "Good girl" when she walked away to her spot where she

does nothing but do her nails I get up leaving my headphones around my neck and paused my ipod touch and put it into my black skinny

jean's pocket. I grab my backpack and flute as I decide to ask Mr. Valentine "Do you have my sheet notes" he nods once then goes

through his file cabinet and pulls it out and gives me my three sheets of notes. I smile softly at the papers "Thanks Mr. Valentine you save

my life" I felt out of character saying that but nonetheless he nods at me I over to a chair and daydream to pass the time.

**Lunch Yuki's POV-**

I go to the courtyard to avoid Amber and _her_ I sigh slightly and sit at the bench waiting for Castiel to come over. I go through my bag and

pull out my hello kitty lunch box I open it and pull out my juice box and peanut butter and jelly sandwich I close the box once again and

put it into my bag. I stick my straw into my juice box as I did that Castiel comes over to have my _Therapy session_ he smirks saying "I

thought you would choose healthier stuff". I just raise my eyebrow at him then he says, "Alright then how was your band class" "Amber

threatens me…" "I see how did you feel about" "I swear these therapy session are stupid". I open the wrapper to my sandwich and took

a bite while Castiel ask, "Why play the flute if you like playing the electric guitar" "I like to play both but, my parents dislike any of my

choices". "I see by the way what are you doing after school?" "Just checking out the school why?" Castiel just shakes his head smirks. He

says "I got stuff to do and people to see" I roll my eyes and say "Yea who your girlfriend" he snorts and walks off. I go to the trashcan,

throw my trash away, and grab my stuff think of heading to my last class English the class I get most in trouble in for talking back to Mr.

Jay. However, the bell rings so I have to get to class I guess I'll daydream for the reminder of the day.

**After School Yuki's POV-**

I was home free from my classes nothing to do after school except find that ghost and deal with my parents and _her _wrath. I decide to go

check the staircase again; when I reach there, I pull out my camera ready for anything this time. When I see the shadow, I take the

picture I take the photo out and it was a picture of "Nathaniel?" I look up to see him rubbing his eyes due to the sudden light he says

"Nice of you to come Yuki" "I-I'm sorry". "It's fine since you're very curiosity about his ghost thing and Castiel didn't bother telling you

Castiel and his friend Lysander practice here after school since Castiel took the key and I would get in trouble if I told the principal about

this so we compromised.". I nod slightly understanding my face starts to turn light pink this person with silvery white hair with black tips

with amber and green eyes in. With Victorian clothes looks at and says, "I'm Lysander and you" "Yuki" "Did you find my notebook" I nod

and I go through my backpack and place it in his hand. "Thanks, Yuki is your hair really black I could have sworn Castiel said you have

silver hair" "No I have silver hair naturally" "It was nice meeting you Yuki I hope we see each other soon." "Me too". Nathaniel decides to

butt in saying "I should take you home Yuki" I nod my head and follow him out the school I notice he held my head all the way to my

house. When I got to the front step he wave goodbye as I did. I sigh and pull the keys out for my door to unlock the door when I did so I

was met with a worried older sister she pulls me inside and locks the door and starts to scold me while leading me to the dinner table.

When I leave my stuff on the floor I start at the table with my hand on my chin waiting for food when my father comes in I my mother sets

up the table and my sis places the food in the middle. Then my sister, mother and father sit down and put some salad on their plates. I did

the same I add the shredded chicken and cheese with ranch dressing. When we began eating my mother was first to speak "I hope

you're washing that dye out of your hair" I just nod at her. "What were you doing late after school" my father asked "Helping my friend

clear some stuff up"? We keep on eating until dad broke the silence by saying "What is the point in changing your whole style it's does

nothing benefic". "I just want my style to fit my personality" "Are you sure you're not trying to impress that Castiel fellow" my mom says

then my father butts in saying. "Oh so Castiel is the one you're trying to impress you need to break up with him now if he causing you to

fail your classes and change you" I say "He's not my boyfriend and it's not his fault" but, he ignores it and says, "You don't see Rosalya

changing her style and failing classes because of her boyfriend". I just shake my head and push myself away from the table I get up and

grab my stuff and head upstairs to my room. I slam the door shut and head to bathroom to wash out the dye in my hair when I finished. I

look at myself I have sliver hair that reached my lower back skin like Rosalya but the true difference was our eyes her were an amber-

topaz while mine are blue and green my blue eye on the left and my green eye on the right. _'But no one cares about that everyone _

_compares me to her like we're twins my mom and father want us to be just alike for a stupid reason'. I go over the sink, wash my face, brush _

_my teeth, and head out to go change into my pajamas once I finish my task I go to bed and ignore Rosalya._ "Night Rosa" was all I said knowing

she heard me and she says "Night Yuki".

* * *

**Shelke-**** Whatcha think of the story so far **

**Yuki- well we don't have much to say so please review we'll give you cookies :D**


End file.
